CARTA A MI AMIGA
by SELENE 333
Summary: ES UN RELATO DE MI PRIMER AMOR Y LO QUE SUCEDIO CUANDO ME ROMPIO EL CORAZON. es un One-shot
1. INTRODUCCION

**CARTA A MI AMIGA**

**Esta es una pequeña carta que hice a una compañera y amiga que había terminado con su novio o mejor dicho el término con ella espero les agrade y sepan de experiencias de otras personas en cuestión del amor.**

**No desfallezcan cuando una puerta se cierra que al mismo tiempo se pueden abrir varias**

**Att, SELENE 33**


	2. UNICO CAPITULO

**CARTA A UNA AMIGA:**

**DE: SERENA TSUKINO**

**PARA: MINA AINO**

Tal vez esta historia no te sirva de mucho pero sin embargo espero que la medites la piense y le saques el extracto que se merece, hace algunos años yo como joven inexperta de 18 años me enamore por asi decirlo; el muchacho era un conocido de mi familia y amigo de mi padre de antemano sabia que a el no le era indiferente y que estaba enamorado de mi sin embargo un dia lo incite para que me dijera de quien estaba enamorado y sin mas que preguntar ya con mis exigencia me confeso que de mi yo no sabia que hacer ni decir ante tal verdad pero desde aquel dia no me le acercaba mucho ya que era una muchacha muy timida pero sin embargo recuerdo que era un dia 28 de febrero ya casi daban la media noche y el estaba a punto se irse a su casa sin embargo yo le espere a las afueras de mi casa, y sin mas que decir le di un beso, dicen que el primer beso es el mas mágico que puede existir pero para muy no fue asi solo lo sentí como un rose nada mas y ni siquiera aquella sensación de no dejarte dormir tuve, ya que no todos sienten igual o viven los mismos sucesos de la misma manera, ese tal vez fue el comienzo de nuestro noviazgo yo no era exigente con el, pues el trabajaba de 7 am a 7pm, el pasaba despidiendose de mi con un beso por mi casa cada mañana y pasaba por mi casa en las noches eran para mi tiempos malos en cuestión de mis sentimientos ya que no sabia que sentir o que pensar, cuando el resto sin pensar o meditar sus acciones solo lo hacian sin importarles si estaba bien o mal lo que hacían hay quienes inventaban tonteras de mi ya que en el lugar donde cada persona vive existen los chismosos o gente con malas intenciones a quienes les afecta demasiado lo que tu haces o dejas de hacer.

Los padres de el no me querían porque decían que yo le quitaba el dinero a el pero en realidad el era el que no le quería dar dinero a su familia porque solo el trabajaba para mantener a sus hermanos y sobrinos y el llego a su limite y dejo de darles dinero a ellos y me culpaban a mi de lo sucedido, el tenia novias mas bonitas que yo pero la razón por la que me eligio a mi no lo se, todo trasncurrio digamos que bien hasta que ingrese a un curso de utilitarios e office el me iba a dejar todas las noches y me iba a ver, recuerdo una vez que salíamos de las clase que el me fue a ver y pasamos un ratito por el parque y mi padre nos encontró pero como solo pasábamos no nos dijno nada pero mi padre siempre ha sido muy observador para todo, se imagino que eramos novios y llegamos a casa los tres tomados de las manos.

En otra ocasión asi mismo salía de las clase pero estaba tan cansada que me dormia y el se propuso llevarme desde la entrada del lugar donde vivia en brasos hasta la casa y lo hizo, pobrecito estaba cansado de cargarme pero yo estaba emocionada aunque cansado pero me llevo,

La primera vez que discutimos fue por mi culpa porque sentí que mi padre lo quería mas a el que ami, pues pedia para el la mejor atención al momento del almuezo el se sintió herido no por dejarlo mas bien fue por las excusas sin sentido que yo le di , el se sentía mal yo poca atencion le prestaba cuando pasaba saludando por la casa pero en el fondo me sentí la peor de todas las mujeres y el solo recordar los momentos bonitos que pasamos me entristecia y para enmendar mi error decidi volver y comensamos de nuevo pero como siempre no hay un mal intencionado o una mala intencionada todo comenzó de nuevo discutimos por lo que la gente decía, como por ejemplo que yo vivía con el y horrores de nosotros , discutimos mas de 4 veces por insignificancias, , el quería tener una familia y yo no porque era muy joven y no quería cometer los mismo errores que las demás muchachas pues en esos años la moda era que las jovencitas se iban con marido sin importarles los buenos consejos de los padres, yo quería ser talvez un ejemplo, o no lo se pero lo sentía asi, me amargaba por los comentarios de la gente al punto de que me sentía mal agobiada y frustrada .

Pero te seguire contando de mi novio , cada vez que peleábamos el se iba a consolar con sus amigas pero yo me enteraba por terceros el orgullo me podía cuando la tercera vez de mi reconciliación mi padre inercedio por el diciéndome que mi novio sufria y que podía llegar hacerse algo y yo no quería cargar con eso en mi conciencia deje mi orgullo aun lado y volvimos de nuevo, la cuarta vez que peleamos no recuerdo por que fue pero por algo insignificante si fue, era un 22 de diciembre de 2006 yo me fui de viaje para ese tiempo mi hermano que es menor que yo había terminado recién con su novia y andaba triste pero yo estando en Kioto me entere que el se había llevado a la que fue la ex de mi hermano mi padre no lo creía, mi ex dejo de pasar por la casa saludándome la gente a mis espaldas comenzaba a murmurar y a reirse de mi pero yo no sabia que tan grave era la situación hasta que un propio amigo de mi padre justo el dia de la fiesta de navidad que celebramos le dijo que el había tirado por los suelos a mi familia con difamaciones y ultrajándonos en palabras y diciendo lo peor de nosotros fue la humillación mas grande ala que una persona le pueden hacer y a su familia.

Te cuento esto para que no te sientas mal por que terminaste con tu primer novio que para ti fue el primero pero si miras si lees y reflexionas mi historia por lo menos terminaste en buenos términos con el, aunque te haya dolido y si fue asi por lo menos tienes la satisfacción de que no hablaron mal de ti, antes debes agradecerle los momentos mas hermosos que pasaste con el porque no serán los últimos que viviras.

Te seguire contando pues allí no termina mi historia, justo el dia de navidad a mi padre casi le da un infarto la presión la tenia por las nubes lloraba sin cesar y hasta se desmayo esa fue la peor navidad que tuvimos, luego de ello mi padrino que fue quien le conto lo que había dicho mi ex también estaba consternado, que nos conto que mi ex me había comprado un peluche sumamente grande con la tarjeta de crédito de el y lo había dejado en la casa de ellos pero cuando mi ex quiso retirar tal obsequio que supuestamente era para mi el no se lo entrego y lo dejo allí para su hija eso fue lo que me entere , pero allí no queda todo sino mas bien que estando yo en una tienda tiene la concha de pararse a saludar con aquella muchacha y mi hermano estaba allí, la indignaion de mi hermano fue tal que no podía creer que su amigo querido, su ex cuñado lo haya traicionado con la ex, ambos estábamos mal, pero eso no fue todo ya que el llevo a la muchacha a nuestra casa pero nosotros no le prestamos atención pues parecía que el aunque no pronunciara palabra alguna dijese ya tengo esposa y ahora si voy a tener una familia, justo en fin de año tal vez el pensó que ya no saldríamos pues el siempre era el que nos sacaba de casa pero en ese fin de año mi padre y mi hermano nos incito a salir y salimos bailamos y para mi suerte estaba en el mismo baile con nosotros bailando justo en nuestras narices, el comenzó a besarla a acariciar a la chica pero sin embargo me hice de la vista gorda y no preste atención . llegamos a inicios de año y un primero de de enero del 2007 llego ebrio a mi casa yo estaba con mi primito en brasos pues estaba dormido y llego ,comenzó a llorar y a disculparse por lo que había hablado de nosotros lloro tanto que talvez en ese momento no sentí ni ganas de llorar por lo que había hecho, mas bien me porte a la altura de la situación y solo le respondia con naturalidad y espontaneidad un si esta bien te perdono pues el perdón no se lo puedes negar a nadie, en si me sentí alagada por tal humillación que el estaba haciendo delante de mi aunque tal vez no remediaba ni siquiera una 25% del daño que el nos causo pero fue la sensación mas agradable que podía haber tenido.

Después de eso la tristeza consumio mi vida no era la misma, después de semejantes palabras, me la pasaba en mi casa no salía y la gente como siempre murmuraba mi desdicha el terror y la melancolía me ciñeron y sin embargo decidi viajar nuevamente a Kioto pero allí también me lo encontré en la casa de mis abuelitos ya que había ido a buscarme ya que llevaba 2 dias allí y no le tome importancia pero si me dolio el verlo , regrese y segui estando mal la depresión era contante la confianza que tenia hacia los hombre se esfumo pero un 9 de mayo de 2007 un conocido me ofrecio empleo y es alli donde he estado hasta ahora este empleo me ha salvado del dolor y la tristeza me devolvió el alegría , me enseño cosas nuevas, me enseño a como defenderme y a la vez a ser independiente he vuelto areir, tengo muchos admiradores y muchos han querido ser mis novios, tengo no libertinaje sino mas bin libertad de palabra de pensamiento de reflexión ahora soy yo respiro por mi desde aquella vez no me importa lo que la gente diga amis espaldas .

Sabes alguien me dijo en esos momentos de depresión " alegrate que hablen de ti , mas bien preocúpate cuando no lo hagan pues habrás pasado de moda" he seguido ese consejo ahora me vale lo que digan y antes con ganas salgo me vean donde me vean mientras no este haciendo nada malo a mi parecer.

Las jóvenes a mi alrededor, ahora me envidian el trabajo que tengo ya que voy a todas parte y conozco gente nueva y maravillosa, me envidian hasta la ropa, yo por lo general uso botas, licras y blusas sueltas conun abrigo grueso cuando hace frio mi madre dice que me sienta bien pero yo solo me visto por vestirme eso si sin exagerar, cuando hago eso al otro dia otros usan casi lo mismo que yo.

Sabes lo que me da lastima es que las personas que hablaron de mi ahora tienen sus castigos y ojo no fui yo quien los castigo, la lengua a veces castiga ya que a ellos le llego peor, sus hijas sean visto envueltas en cosas terribles.

Pero bueno espero mi querida mina que no te sientas triste ni morir vendrán cosas mejores, mejores personas y hasta chicos mas guapos con quien te topes por eso eres la diosa del amor o es que solo lo dices para levantarme el animo cuando me quieres conseguir un pretendiente.

**Con amor y afecto tu princesa de la luna.**

**Besos mi querida diosa del amor y arriba esos animos tienes muchos lugares que ver y muchas personas mas que conocer.**


End file.
